


Shut up and Drive

by P_lutonium



Series: SuperCat Summer 2016 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Supercat Week, Tumblr: supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four police cars chasing them, blues and twos going. Traffic was skittering away, which also happened to clear the way for them as well. "A new record," Kara added. "Maybe we should go for five."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of SuperCat Week; Canon Divergence AU

Alex was supposed to be in the car by now, and they were supposed to already be in downtown National City by now. But Alex wasn't in the car and the car was still idled outside Alex' apartment; where it had been for the last twenty minutes. They had a schedule to keep, and right now they weren't keeping it.

With one hand on the wheel and the other in her lap, Kara debated whether she should send her sister a quick reminder text, but it would probably be ignored like the last three. 'It'll take a second Kara, I only need to grab my jacket.'

"Second my ass," Kara snorted, glaring at the car in front of her own. She wanted to honk the horn, but she didn't want to disturb anyone else, and the sound would hurt her sensitive alien ears. She resorted to tapping her hand against the wheel instead, a steady beat.

Another two minutes ticked by, and Kara finally turned her head towards the tall apartment building her sister was supposedly inside, however, Kara wasn't convinced she was inside anymore, seriously, how long did it take to grab a jacket?

Finally, she decided to take a look, rolling down the passenger window she reached up to draw her glasses down her nose. However, as she did so the door opened in a rush and a woman slipped in.

"Drive." The woman ordered.

This woman was not her sister, she was too short, too harsh and too blond. "W-what?" Kara stuttered, because whilst this woman was all of the aforementioned things, she was also very hot, and Kara kinda had a little problem when it came to interacting with attractive people, especially attractive woman, and most definitely this woman.

"Drive," the woman repeated, as though she wasn't sure why she was being questioned. The woman jabbed the button for the window, but not before sticking her head out of it. She settled in the seat and looked to Kara. "Now!"

Startled, Kara looked at the woman. "Seatbelt," she reminded her, feeling stupid the moment she did, "please?"

The woman growled, but when it seemed that Kara was holding her ground she tugged at the nylon strap. Kara pulled out of her spot the second she heard the click. "W-where are we going?" She stuttered again, keeping her eyes firmly on the road and not on the flustered, gorgeous woman in her passenger seat. The woman who was definitely not Alex.

"Anywhere, just drive." The woman glanced behind them again, and although Kara couldn't look directly, she did glance up into the mirror. "Faster."

"There's a limit!" Kara protested, although she pressed her foot down just a little harder.

Blue lights floored into the car, strobing to red, then back to blue. She made to indicate to pull in to let it pass. "No!" The woman cried, reaching for the wheel to jerk it the opposite way.

"What?" Kara asked in confusion.

"Of all the cars..." the woman muttered, "keep driving you idiot. It's after us."

Kara frowned, "but I didn't- ohhh," realisation dawned on her. "What the hell?!" she took her eyes off the road to stare wide-eyed at the woman sat next to her. "Why are you in my car? What did you do? Who are you? Oh my god, I'm going to prison. Alex is going to kill me."

The woman smirked, "that's an awful lot of questions." She glanced away for a second, looking at the road. "Shouldn't you be watching where we're going?"

Eyes returning to the road, she squeaked as she jerked the wheel to avoid a collision with a lorry. She pressed down the accelerator and sucked in a break. "Why are you in my car?"

"I needed a getaway car," the woman said. "And if I'm going to have a getaway driver I might as well find a cute one."

"You didn't know who I was before you got in the car, for all you know I could have been a sweaty dude."

The woman tapped the side of her head, "good intuition."

"Not good enough to stop you getting in trouble with the police." Kara fired back, closing not to dwell on the way the stranger calling her cute made her heart flip a little; she really needed to get out more.

"Yeah, well there's no fun in getting away easy is there?" The woman chuckled. "So, does my cute getaway driver have a name?"

Kara chewed the inside of her lip and stayed silent. She stayed silent until they were speeding through Chinatown. "Kara. Do you have a name?"

"Cat." The woman offered. "Ooh, there's three now. Are you sure you've never done this before Kiera?"

Ignoring the twist of her name, Kara shot Cat a sarcastic smile, "Yes, it's my weekend job."

"Well, I guess there aren't many paper rounds available for millennial now, so you have to make do." Cat gave her a sarcastic smile of her own. "Four."

Kara couldn't help but look too, and sure enough, there were four police cars chasing them, blues and twos going. Traffic was skittering away, which also happened to clear the way for them as well. "A new record," Kara added. "Maybe we should go for five."

"And a helicopter?" Cat asked, looking up through her lashes.

"Make it two and you have a deal." The adrenaline was making her delirious, surely. Kara would never have imagined herself in this situation ever. She wasn't like this. She didn't flirt like this. She didn't flirt.

Cat grinned at her, and it was beautiful. If they weren't currently fleeing four cop cars then she'd pause to admire it. Now however they were taking a tight corner at the very bottom of Chinatown - where the houses were derelict and people were sparse - onto the harbour front.

A flock of seagulls scattered as Kara steered through them, hoping she didn't accidentally hit one.

"I don't know, you're getting a little greedy now." Cat laughed, actually laughed. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Is this a joke to you?" Kara finally muttered. "Because we could go to prison for whatever you did and now we're flirting."

Cat licked her lips, "oh good, you did notice. I was worried you were going to stay oblivious, not that I would put it past you, you look young enough to be in high school."

"For your information, I am 24." Kara snorted. "And I know when someone is flirting with me." She paused, "most of the time." Cat gave her a skeptical look, "okay, okay, never. No one flirts with me anyway." Her pout felt ridiculous.

"Well, my dear. I'm flirting with you."

Kara rolled her eyes, her sarcastic muse finding its second wind. "Really, I'd never have known."

Suddenly two cars pulled out in front of them, effectively blocking the already narrow road. Kara slammed on the breaks, shock coursing through her. They had no choice but to give themselves up now, considering the cars behind them have also stopped and they were being flanked by policemen. Armed policemen.

Cat seemed calm about it all, even as she reached for her seatbelt and threw it off. She climbed across the centre of the car and took hold of Kara's chin. With a brief inhale, Cat brushed their lips together, exhaling as she drew away. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Until then." Kara breathed, lips burning with the ghost of Cat. She was in trouble, and not with the cop outside her window. "Cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my on tumblr: http://p-lutonium.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment.  
> I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
